


God knows I've fallen in love.

by Hilahila (NorskyPuppy)



Series: Rare Pairs And Rare Fandoms [1]
Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: F/F, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, M/M, Major Illness, Sad, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/Hilahila
Summary: I never knew I loved him until I started to lose him.





	1. Helios Disease

The nurse opened the door quietly. “You can come in.” I walked in quickly, willing to see Owen. The Helios Disease must have affected him at the library, where books and germs were spread. The doctor turns to me. “You’re his friend, right? Unfortunately, Owen won’t last long. We give him less than a year, specifically about ten months. This disease spreads quickly, and starts with taste dysfunction. Minutes later, shivering and difficultly moving. Hours later, the victim is bed bound. The disease eats away at his skin causing scars. When it gets into the body, it spits acid, causing the victim to become immovable. Currently, only his arms have been frozen, but they are traveling to his chest and head. Luckily, we have white blood cells, which will fight the disease, but there is only a 23% chance he’ll live. This blood cells are the reason he has so long, otherwise he’d be dead in a month.” I gasp, taking in the information. My head spins, and I sit down. “Can surgery help?”, I ask hopefully. “Unfortunately, no. There is no way to clean his bloodstream, which is filled with tiny bits of acid spit by now. The acid would kill him if the disease doesn’t.” I lay down, and cry silently.


	2. 299 - I lay awake at night and pray, Not to see the light of day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never knew I loved him until I started to lose him.

**299** **Days** **Left**

_Kiel_

Today was a blur. All I remember is teachers looking at me sympathetically, understanding why I’m zoning out. I couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t think, couldn’t understand why. Owen ~~was~~ is such a sweet boy, so fragile and innocent. He was told by many in our adventures that he’s not good enough, but that’s not true. He defeated Nobody, even at the risk of being erased himself. He pulled off being me, Kiel, for a whole book! Heck, he’s even just a good friend to Bethany, Orion, Kara, and I. (Not that Kara is here.) The only reason I’m in the Non-Fictional world is Bethany wanted me to have a normal education, and I’m already regretting it, a week later. The day we found out Owen was sick, yesterday, haunts my nightmares. We were at his home, traveling through books, when Bethany told us she wanted to visit Gwen’s book, alone. We... would prefer not to listen to that, so we let her drop us off at home. We wanted to read a book he got from his mom’s library today, traditional style, and he reached for the book when his hand fell to the ground. I panicked, calling Owen’s mom, and she told he not to touch him, incase he’s sick. It was her that saved me from being with Owen, but I’d rather be in Heaven with him than Earth without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for the plot? I think I have the basics down but I’d love support!


	3. 298- Why am I so terrified of waking?

**298** **Days** **Left**

_Owen_

 

My eyes opened, and I winced in pain. My arms were sore, and I couldn’t lift them. What’s going on? I open my mouth to yell for Kiel, but a strangling noise comes out, and I sound like a dying dragon. I cough up my spit, choking on it. I sit up, noticing how my hands look red and raw. The skin has red splotches, and skin is peeling off. I manage to get my hand on the other, and it feels like elephant skin. I bit my lip, and tears come out. Whatever happened to me isn’t okay. Nothing is. I stand up shakily, and try to reach the door handle, but my hand is way too heavy, and lifting it feels like trying to lift Charm AND Bethany. I stumble back to my bed, and wish for my room. I beg, plead, and cry, but when I opened my eyes, I was still in the boring old hospital with peeling paint and broken lights.


End file.
